Worlds Apart
by Belladonna Andromeda
Summary: AU. NaruSasu. Fem-Sasu. The tale of Romeo and Juliet was one of passion, pure love and heartbreak. This is not Romeo and Juliet...
1. Chapter 1

Title – Worlds Apart

Genre – Romance/Erotica

Pairings – NaruSasu

Warnings - Mature Content, AU, Fem-Sasu

Summary – The tale of Romeo and Juliet was one of passion, pure love and heartbreak. This is not Romeo and Juliet...

00000

Naruto returned to the superhuman continent of Konoha in a bad mood. Not only had his little adventure cost a small fortune, but it hadn't paid off at all. The little information he'd managed to gather was nothing he hadn't already known and, after being spotted by a young woman gathering food, there was a chance that news of his actions might reach the clan leader. His father would not be pleased, knowing his son had gone to the borderlands without his permission. He would be even more angry if he knew the reason behind his trip.

He sighed as he finally located his house. It wasn't a very luxurious or large house, but he had built it by himself with his own two hands and he was proud of that. Everything in it was his. Even the ground it was built on was his. As the leader of the Namikaze clan, his father owned most of the Nix - the rainforest named after the guardian goddess that protected it in which his clan members lived. He could still remember the expression on Minato's face when he told him that he wanted to buy a piece of land from him. He had been offended at first, thinking that Naruto intended to rebel and this was his way of showing that he was removing himself from the Namikaze clan. But he soon realized that it was just another one of his son's stubborn ideas to become independent and self-reliant and complied. It had taken Naruto years of hard work to save up the money, but he never regretted it. Not even when he found out that he was living dangerously close to a rather grumpy animal deity named Gamabunta. The frog god warmed up to him eventually and seemed to enjoy having someone nearby whom he could complain to. Luckily, Gamabunta didn't seem to have the urge to vent tonight.

Some of the tension in his shoulders left as he opened the door to his humble home. He was tired and dirty and in desperate need of a warm shower, or even better, a hot bath. He kicked off his muddy combat boots and headed towards his bathroom, deciding to worry about the mess in the morning. He was surprised to see that the candles in his bedroom were already lit and there was steam coming out from under the bathroom door. He slammed the door open, fully expecting to see a stranger taking advantage of his absence. Instead, he was looking at the one person he both hated and loved with every fiber of his being. The one who had him wrapped around her slender finger. The one who could ruin him with a whisper.

Uchiha Sasuke stood before him. She was wet and naked and smelled like magic. Her damp hair, long and blacker than the night, clung to her skin as she combed it. So beautiful she was that she seemed to be from another world. Naruto licked his lips, his body responding to her nudity before his mind even registered what it was seeing. Her breasts, round and plump and perfect, bounced slightly when she turned to face him. The rings of unicorn-silver in her nipples gleamed in the faint moonlight seeping through the bathroom windows. He bounded over to her, his hands immediately going for the soft and shapely body in front of him, fingers itching to get in-between those long smooth legs.

"Stop."

Naruto froze. Anger rose up from within his chest at having his advances rejected by her with a haughty flick of her hair. She raised an eyebrow, seemingly amused when she spotted the furious look on his face. She thought it was funny how he always obeyed her, no matter how angry she made him. Snobby bitch. Rotten princess. She was a cocktease. Arrogant, enigmatic, charismatic and so, so beautiful that he could stare at her forever. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her. Even as she turned her back to him, purposefully ignoring him while bending over to look for something in a small bag she had brought along with her.

"Fuck." Naruto whispered as he bit his lip, sweat coating his forehead. His eyes traveled down to the pretty peach between her legs. Clean and pink and wet and sweat - she did it on purpose, he was sure of it.

She loved to torture him. She knew how much he wanted her. The demon within him roared in displease. It never understood why Naruto didn't simply take her. As far as Kurama was concerned, Naruto was the male and, therefore, he was the boss. It should've been the other way around. She was in _his_ house in _their_ territory. She had to do what he said. But even if that were the case, there was nothing he could do about it. One wrong word, one wrong move and Sasuke would leave and she might never come back. If he wanted her to stay, and he desperately wanted to, he would have to do whatever she wanted him to do.

"Where were you?" Sasuke asked, looking at herself in the mirror as she massaged rose oil onto her skin causing it to glimmer and glisten. Naruto was damn near salivating.

"Tending to some business." He rasped. "What are you doing here?"

Something in her face changed. The haughty expression and amused arrogance in her eyes faltered, showing a glimpse of a woman far more vulnerable than she let on. "I had to get away from Madara."

Naruto said nothing for a while. He stared hard at her until she shivered from the intensity. This was the Sasuke he loved. When all her walls were down and there were no signs of that smug sense of superiority. At times like this, he was in charge, if only because she let him. He didn't mind though, because in a way, she was telling him that she wanted him to be in charge. Which meant that she felt safe enough to let go of her desire to control.

"So you came here seeking my comfort?"

Sasuke pursed her lips. He knew she would never admit to needing him, or being attached to him, or having feelings of any kind at all towards him. But he also knew that she did, despite her best attempts to show him otherwise. She loved him and cared for him. He knew because Kurama told him so and even Sasuke was not a good enough actress to fool a demon. Her eyes hardened slightly, but softened once more and were cast down to the floor when Naruto moved closer, not allowing her to reject him a second time. he height difference between them became even more noticeable as Naruto backed her up into the shower. He pressed the tile which activated the spell for hot water and slowly undressed as he studied her face. She smirked at his boldness. Her dark eyes taking in every inch of his exposed chest, following the traces of grime sliding down his body as the water washed it down the drain.

They contradicted each other in every way - physically and mentally. Sasuke was small, standing a little over five feet, while Naruto loomed over her at almost seven feet. She was pale-skinned with eyes and hair the color of ink. He was tanned with blond hair and blue eyes. She was marked by a secrecy seal, nipple piercings and a protection seal that wrapped around her right thigh - by all means, she was pure-skinned, especially considering that she hailed from an apex clan. Naruto, on the other hand, had his fair share of marks: the intricate triangle tattooed on his bottom lip signified his position as the firstborn son and heir to the Namikaze Clan, the ring of symbols around his neck showing off the same position within the Uzumaki Clan, the powerful seal on his stomach which protected both him and his demon Kurama from those who wished to do them harm, the numerous other tattoos, seals and piercings which symbolized all of his achievements and connections to other clans. Naruto's entire life's work was painted all over his body. There were times when he was ashamed of them, when he felt like he was showing off, especially after visiting a less fortunate clan or family. Sasuke had no such restraints. She told him that he should be proud of what he has accomplished and to never let someone else's misery bring him down.

She despised her clan. He was fiercely loyal to his own. She was cunning and manipulative. He was honest and sincere. She wouldn't hesitate to stab someone in the back for her own gain. He would rather die than betray someone's trust. Sasuke was raised in _Anger Empire - _a world of secrecy, deception and illusion. An elusive and enchanting kingdom that kept its horrors hidden behind silk curtains and smoke. A place where she could trust no one, not even her own family. Naruto was raised in _Thousand Suns. _A world which taught him honor, bravery, pride and, above all else, loyalty. His home was not perfect, but it was a peaceful one that strove to better itself at every opportunity. And, despite being raised by parents from two different cultures and the occasional disagreements, he would do anything for those he loved.

"You're staring again." Sasuke whispered. "You know that I don't like it when you stare at me."

Naruto smirked down at her, pleased to see the goosebumps on her arms and breasts, her delicious pink nipples hardening. "It would a shame not to stare at you."

Sasuke didn't appreciate his scrutiny. She glanced up at him, her eyes flickering red in annoyance before noticing the bulge in his pants. "How vulgar."

Naruto growled, a deep and low grumbling in his throat, as he undid his belt. "I will show you vulgar, woman."

With that said, he grabbed her and lifted her onto the sink, one of his hands instantly going down to fondle her between the legs while he lowered his head to kiss her. She turned away before their lips touched, but it didn't stop him. He kissed her sensitive neck instead. How he loved touching her. How he loved fucking her. He took great pleasure in the fact that he could make her moan his name, scream it even - a woman who prided on her self-control. She was so soft. There were no scars, no dry patches, no body hair - just acres of smooth skin waited to be tasted.

"Naruto." Sasuke breathed out, making the hair in the back of his neck stand up, "I've missed you."

Naruto paused. Never, for as long as he'd known her, had she _ever_ admitted to something like that. It immediately made him suspicious. She was up to something. He knew it. The thought hurt him rather badly. More than he wanted to admit. Even though he had always known what she was like, a larger part of him didn't want to give her an excuse. He felt himself getting angry at her again for daring to take advantage of his love for her. He glared down at her, trying to will her to stop and feeling ridiculous doing so with his fingers up her wet cunt and his cock still pulsing and leaking with desire. He was actually surprised to see her staring back him, studying his reaction and looking a little confused and uncertain.

And suddenly Naruto felt like a monster. She wasn't trying to manipulate him. Not this time. She was trying to open to him. She, for whatever reason, was trying to get her feelings across. Feelings she had never admitted to having for him _ever_. So why now? What had changed? While his mind raced to find the answers, his arousal grew to a point where it became unbearable. He removed his fingers and caressed her thigh.

"I love you." He said, even though he didn't want to. He didn't want her to know how weak he was against her though he suspected she was more than aware of this. And then, something else happened that had his mind reeling and searching for an explanation: Sasuke flushed and turned away, hiding her face by pressing her glowing cheek against his muscular chest. He was stunned. For a moment, he didn't know how to react. He tried to catch another glimpse of that adorable blush, but she only buried her face further into his chest.

"Don't." Sasuke whispered against his skin, sending shivers down his spine. "Don't make fun of me."

And that was it. Naruto couldn't take it any more. He had wanted to make love to her, take her slowly after exploring her body, but she had effectively knocked all rhyme and reason out of him with her unusually demure behavior. He grabbed her by the waist and flung her, none too gently, onto the bed. She cried out in surprise, sounding rather like 'kyaa!'. Naruto was upon her before she could have a fit over being treated roughly, as he was sure she was about to. The strong lust and desire in his eyes silenced her better than a death threat. He had enough sense to a condom from a bowl on his nightstand. He fumbled with it, cursing as he couldn't get it on fast enough. Two slender hands reached out to take over the task.

"Gently, Naruto. If you're too rough it will _snap_." She made a popping noise with her lips that nearly made his eyes roll back. He flipped her onto her stomach, grabbed a breast and entered her. She was wet, very wet which told him she was a lot more excited than she let on. He growled appreciatively. Sasuke was hot, tight, soft and it felt like she was _made_ for him. She was usually the one in control, always telling him what to do, where to touch and what was off limits. But now, Naruto knew without asking, that he was in charge. And he was planning on ravishing her within an inch of her life.

000

Sasuke knew better than to feign indifference. She couldn't feign anything if she wanted to. All of her self-control was being shred to pieces by a blond beast named Uzumaki Naruto. He knew exactly what he was doing. She had trained him well. Too well. She never intended on giving him so much power of her, but by the time she realized that she had given him the tools with which to destroy her, it was too late. Her only advantage was that she knew the rules to their little game better than he did.

"_Oh_... Naruto..."

His name tasted like honey on her lips as he thrust into her like a madman possessed. His large, warm hands slid down her body until one of them found a sacred spot and rubbed it until she mewled and melted.

"... Sasuke..."

She had spent nearly two-hundred years trying to tame the man above her. She knew that, in away, she _had_ tamed him. But he had also tamed her and that had never been part of the plan. She felt a hot wet mouth attach itself to her neck and stopped thinking. She struggled against the intense pleasure as Naruto mercilessly devoured her, pounding her with a force and a physical power she would never possess. But he didn't seem to mind in the slightest. He gave a low and lustful growl every time she tried to take over and take back the control she was used to. And when she backed up into him, he made a sound that was almost a purr.

It took a while before they were both spent. Naruto began to snore almost immediately, rolling off of her and wrapping himself in one of the numerous blankets on his bed. Sasuke wasn't ready for sleep just yet. She was terrified. She had been controlled by her clan members all her life and Naruto was beginning to overwhelm her. She kept trying to remind herself that he wasn't anything like her family. He wasn't a manipulative, power-hungry and narcissistic sexist who thought himself so superior to others that he felt people should be grateful that he controlled them. He was kind and understanding and tender. He was genuine. He showed her a kind of love that she had never known was possible, but in her fear of getting hurt, she began to hurt him. Loving her was painful for him. She knew that. And she knew it would take more than his love to change what her world had turned her into. Naruto would disagree, but Sasuke knew she wasn't worth dying for. Take away her beauty and what was left? A bitter and distrustful bitch who'd rather stab him in the back than risk having her heart broken. Besides, the fact that he had left on some mission by himself without telling her proved that he didn't trust her completely. He was suspicious of her and he had good reasons to be. She had already sold him out once. He had almost left her then. Almost.

She sighed. Her body was tired, but she couldn't stay. She didn't bother doing her hair or putting all her accessories back on. She simply threw her earrings and bracelets into her travel purse and pulled on the first layer of her kimono. As she pulled on the second layer, Sasuke couldn't help but feel like she didn't belong here. She wanted to. She would give anything to have been born in the same world as him, but she wasn't. Naruto's home was humble and warm like him. Her house wasn't even a home. It was a wooden structure designed to be beautiful and intimidating and unwelcoming. To scare off all the suitors her father didn't approve of. She shared the house with her older brother, Itachi, who kept a watchful eye on her, and their servants, who could luckily be paid to stay silent. She haphazardly tied her obi and slipped into her heeled slippers, her jewelry clicking against each other as her bag swayed.

"You're leaving?"

Sasuke froze, snapping her head back in shock. "You're awake?"

Naruto stared at her with a frown. "Why are you leaving? I thought you missed me."

Sasuke distractedly stuffed her hair ornaments in the bag and fumbled to think up an excuse for her early departure. "I shouldn't have come here in the first place. I knew I wouldn't have enough time to sleep here. They'll notice I've left on my own accord again if I don't hurry back."

"I don't care."

Sasuke rolled her eyes at him. "You should. It's you they'll be after when they find out where I've been. And with who."

"Still don't care."

She tossed a glare over her shoulder that made him smirk. "You _do_ realize that my brother will kill you with his bare hands when he finds out about us, and when he does, our clans will go to war. Not to mention I'll..."

"You'll?"

Sasuke bit her lip. She almost let it slip. "I'm leaving." She headed for the door, knowing she was leaving half her things behind, but if she stayed any longer he might change her mind. She had to put an end to this before things got out of hand. She had come here for one reason only and that was to say goodbye.

000

Naruto watched her dash out of his bedroom and half-expected to hear the front door slam shut. But the loud noise never came. Instead, Sasuke seemed to linger in the living room as if waiting for him to stop her from leaving. But he wouldn't. Not this time. Not tonight. He was too tired to run after her tonight. He'd spent the majority of two-hundred years chasing after her, obeying her, doing whatever she asked of him. And he always fell for it. But not this time. It obviously hadn't done him any good. She still refused to acknowledge their relationship, refused to admit she was in love with him. Not for the first time, he wondered if she actually had any feelings for him. Perhaps Kurama's keen senses were broken? Or maybe the demon was just messing with him? It would not be the first time Sasuke acted coy just so he'd drop his guard. Never to the extent that she had tonight, but he simply spent too long guessing, wondering, walking on eggshells and always careful not to scare her away. He needed certainty. If she truly loved him, she would come back on her own will and if not... well, then the message would be clear.

"Naruto."

Naruto sat up straight in his bed. He was filled with a rush of hope. "I thought you left."

Sasuke leaned against the doorframe, an unusual expression on her face. "I won't be coming back."

His chest heaved as a tidal wave of emotion surged through his body. "Why?"

She stared at his feet, unable to look him in the eyes. "Because... Because I love you." She whispered. "Because it's getting dangerous and if you die I'll... I'll go crazy."

Naruto got out of bed, unsure of whether he should approach her or keep his distance. His mind reeled, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Then stay here. Stay with me."

She shook her head. "They'll come for me."

"Let them come." Naruto walked towards her and tilted head up gently until she was looking right at him. "I will protect you."

Sasuke was fighting tears and the sight broke Naruto's heart. "I don't want you to die for me."

"I won't."

"It's not in your power to keep that promise." Sasuke hissed, pulling her face out of his grip. She gave him a defying glare. "I won't let you captivate me. Not this time. I've made up my mind."

Naruto rushed forward and grabbed her arms before she could turn away. "You think I'll just let you go now. Now? After finally knowing my love is returned, you expect me to let you go?"

"I just.."

"You just what? You thought knowing would make it easier for me?" Naruto spat out through clenched teeth. He shook her in anger. "Do you have _any_ idea what you've put me through? Do you have _any_ idea what you _do_ to me?"

Sasuke looked anguished, completely torn. She was openly crying by this point, mouth open and eyes wide, not knowing what to say. So she kicked him in the shins and ran towards the door. Naruto was hot on her heels, cursing in his clan language, and managed to catch her wrist before she made it out. He threw her back into the house, using more power than he intended.

Sasuke slammed into the opposite wall, shocked that he had actually harmed her. "You idiot!" She screamed, scandalized. "How _dare_ you!"

Oddly enough, seeing her throw a fit somewhat calmed Naruto. It was a familiar sight. One that usually caused him to panic. "You're fine. Don't be dramatic."

She looked heavily insulted. "What, do you intend to keep me here against my will?"

"Firstly, it wouldn't be against your will and, secondly, no. I'm going to talk some sense into you."

"Talk or beat?"

"Depends on which works best."

Sasuke gasped at his insolence. She got to her feet, eyes turning red and looking ready for a fight. Naruto took on a battle position. Despite her snobby disposition and womanly ways, Sasuke was a trained warrior who was perfectly capable of kicking his ass if he didn't take her seriously. He had made that mistake once and it hadn't been pretty.

"I _will_ hurt you if you attack me again, Sasuke. I just want to talk." Naruto added.

"So selfish." She snapped in response.

"Selfish?" He repeated, disbelievingly, "If anyone here is selfish, it's you. You're running away from me. _Again_! I've been chasing after you for too long to just let you toss me aside like this."

"I'm trying to protect you!" Sasuke yelled, slamming her fist into the wall behind her in anger. Her glass earrings didn't survive it. "I wish I could love whomever I choose, but I can't. You will die if this continues, but do you care? No! Of course not. Because you'll be dead, oblivious to the living and leave me behind with _nothing_!"

"I have no intention of dying, especially not at the hands of your insane clan."

"That does not reassure me."

"I'm powerful, Sasuke. I can take them if I must."

"You couldn't even defeat me."

"I let you win."

Sasuke paused, giving him a disbelieving frown.

"Okay, you caught off guard that one time and I didn't want to hurt you." Naruto admitted.

That confession only managed to piss Sasuke off even more, "You held back? Because I'm female?"

"No, because I love you and didn't want to hurt you. Aren't you listening, woman!"

"Stop making excuses. Are you willing to go to war with an apex clan because of this foolishness?"

"My love for you is not foolishness. And declaring war against us is not as easy as you make it to be, Sasuke." Naruto said calmly.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Sasuke snapped, instantly insulted. Again.

Naruto sighed, "No, ignorant and naïve perhaps, but definitely not stupid."

"How am I naïve?"

"You've been indoctrinated all your life, Sasuke." Naruto said, rolling his eyes. "You only know what your father wants you to know and he's made you believe that the Uchiha clan is some kind of indestructable force that cannot be defeated or stopped."

"The Uchiha Clan is one of five apex clan. Excluding the lycan tribes, we are among the most strongest people on the planet. Even before the Battle of the Sentient, my clan was considered to be a world power. During the war, we were one of the few who were strong enough to fight against both the human armies and the lycan armada without needing to form an alliance with another clan. And after the war, we established ourselves as the leaders of _Anger Empire_, ruling over hundreds of lesser clans, including the Hyuuga Clan, which if memory serves me right, kicked the Uzumaki Clan's ass during the Clan Wars." Sasuke said as if she was reciting a book. "Are you telling me this is a lie?"

"No, that much is true, but here's the part you didn't know: _Thousand Suns_ is three times bigger than _Anger Empire_. It is the home to thousands of clans, Sasuke. Not hundreds. Thousands. That's why it's called _Thousand Suns_." Naruto explained. "Also, your clan counts around forty members in total. The Namikaze Clan alone has over one-hundred thousand members."

Sasuke stared at him, genuinely shocked. "That can't be true."

"C'mon, Sasuke. Surely you've seen a world map. It's true that your clan is one of the richest and most influential clans in the world, but that doesn't make it the strongest. The Uchiha Clan hasn't been the strongest in a _long_ time. You suffered too much loss during all the wars. As powerful as you all are as individuals you cannot expect to win a battle against hundreds of thousands of warriors with only a few thousand soldiers to fight them."

She shook her head and frowned. "You're lying. It doesn't make any sense."

"Sasuke, my father is Namikaze Minato. He's the leader of fucking border clan. Do you know what a border clan is? They are warrior clans, deliberately situated at the edges of a territory, to act as a the first defense during times of war because they are powerful enough to hold their own against hostiles. Do you know what kind of hostiles my father deals with on a daily basis? Lycans, Sasuke. Lycans. They are the strongest sentient race on the planet and my father fights off hordes of them before breakfast! That means that the Namikaze Clan are not people you want to fuck around with. When was the last time your daddy fought off a lycan tribe, princess?"

Sasuke sneered at him. "Are you implying that your father is stronger than mine?"

"No!" Naruto rubbed his face, growling in frustration. "I'm trying to tell you that your clan is not as invincible as you think!"

"But I..." Sasuke trailed off, looking uncertain. She was starting to doubt herself.

"Why do you think you're so valuable to them, Sasuke? It's because you're the last-living full-blooded female Uchiha. It's because Uchihas are too damn proud of their own blood to 'breed' with members of other clans. That's why they never fully recovered from the Battle of the Sentient. Because they lost all their females except you."

"Which means I'm worth going to war for."

Naruto snapped his mouth shut. He shouldn't have said that last part. Now he lost her again. "They can't afford to go to war with us. They will lose."

"They don't have to go to war in order to kill you. My brother is an expert in assassination."

"I'm heir to the Uzumaki clan _and _Namikaze clan. He can't kill me without provoking my parents."

"They will have to be able to prove it was my brother unless they want to risk angering the apex clan of _Anger Empire_."

"Sasuke, they won't do that either. Killing me will not bring you back. They can't afford to piss off either of my parents, because who knows what they'll do to you in retaliation."

"They would kill me to get back at them?"

"My mother wouldn't, but my father would. The Namikazes are a border clan after all. They don't play around, Sasuke. And I am as important to them as you are to the Uchiha clan. Without me, there is no one to lead the clans when they die."

"But clans usually train their second child just in case the firstborn is killed."

"Not my parents. They put all their faith in me and they had good reasons for that." Naruto smirked, "Like I said, I'm powerful, Sasuke."

Sasuke actually seemed to be thinking it over. "I can't." Her determination was faltering again.

"The only course of action your clan can risk to take is negotiation and that never killed anyone." Naruto stepped forward, extending his hand, "C'mon, Sasuke, stay here. You'll love it here."

Sasuke frowned at his hand, "Let's say I believe you. Who's to say that your parents won't just hand me back to them after the negotations?"

"Because they know I love you."

"You've told them about me?" Sasuke said incredulously, "And they approved?"

"Well, my mother called me an idiot and my father told me you were going to get me into trouble, which turned out to be true, but they never forbade me from seeing you."

"Why?"

Naruto blinked, "Because I love you." He repeated slowly.

"It's that easy here? You just walk up to your parents, tell them you're in love and they just accept whomever it is you're in love with?"

"Yes. For the most part. They're not too fond of lycans, or humans. But even then I don't think they would forbid me from seeing them. They might try and talk me out of it, but they'll never force me to break it off or threaten to kill that person."

Sasuke sighed. Naruto could see the remains of her resolve dying with a final twitch. He had her.

"If you die I will never forgive you." She whispered, hugging herself.

Naruto smiled softly. He didn't answer. Instead, he wrapped his hands around her and kissed her until the only thought running through her pretty little head was him, alive and hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Title – Worlds Apart

Genre – Romance/Erotica

Pairings – NaruSasu

Warnings - Mature Content, AU, Fem-Sasu

Summary – The tale of Romeo and Juliet was one of passion, pure love and heartbreak. This is not Romeo and Juliet...

000

Naruto took a deep breath, trying to ease the tension in his shoulders. He might have exaggerated a bit in order to comfort Sasuke and convince her to fight for their love. He had been driven by an insatiable desire to keep her by his side. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. Now he realized that he should have thought it through a little more. But it was too late for that. He'd have to figure it out along the way and hope Sasuke had the confidence and patience to stick with him throughout the difficulties.

He closed his eyes, sending a prayer to the gods of fortune to aid him, before entering his father's office. As a child, the room had appeared gigantic to him. He'd stare and marvel with open mouth and wide eyes at the magical artifacts, important documents, expensive gifts and heavy decorated desk. The high ceiling seemed unreachable and the walls too priceless to touch.

"What is it, Naruto?"

Sitting amidst items of legend was his father, the most impressive in the room by far. Next to him proudly stood his two messengers: a red fox with a cunning smile rolled up on its embroidered pillow and a giant flying fox with a piercing gaze hanging from a branch growing through the window. All three were staring intensely at him, looking mildly annoyed that he sought audience with the clan leader at such short notice.

Naruto bowed down respectfully. His hands quivered slightly as his nervousness returned. "Father, I…I have a request. A personal one I know I have no right to make and with potentially disastrous consequences."

Minato's eyes narrowed. "What have you done?"

"I've fallen in love." Naruto admitted, "With a dangerous and forbidden woman."

"What is her name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

His father's fist struck him hard. It caught him off guard and knocked the wind out of him, but before he could collide with the expensive and heavily decorated door, he was snatched out of the air like a rag-doll and pulled close his father's livid face.

"_Uchiha Sasuke?_" He repeated, hissing through clenched teeth. "So you disobeyed me?"

Naruto glanced away, deeply ashamed. It was true but he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. He first saw Sasuke over two hundred years ago at a decennial festival designed to improve relations between clans. Like most young heirs, he was arrogant and cocky back then. He couldn't wait to get his hands on female clan leaders, heiresses, daughters of diplomats and powerful politicians. So while his father discussed important matters with other leaders and his mother nagged him for a dance, Naruto slipped away and began looking for a target. Yet he quickly forgot all about his plans to sleep with every attractive woman at the festival when he spotted Sasuke, dressed in a colorful kimono and dancing a traditional Uchiha dance with her brother. It had been love at first sight. But neither of his parents were stupid. There were at least five people at the festival who were there purely to keep an eye on him. And when one of them told his father that he was ogling the princess of _Anger Empire_, he didn't waste any time in telling him that she was off limits. But, as previously said, he was young and arrogant. Forbidding him from seeing her had only made Naruto more determined to court and seduce her.

"I told you to stay away from her." Minato hissed.

"I'm sorry." It was all he could say. He was not proud of having disobeyed his father. It was different back then. He had still been young enough to make mistakes, but he was an adult now.

His father wrapped his strong hands around his neck before snarling, throwing him on the ground. "Do you realize what you've _done_?"

Naruto coughed, clutching his sore throat. "I know our relationship with the Uchiha clan is fragile, but-"

"_Fragile_, Naruto?! They've been looking for an excuse to declare war against us and our allies. And you've handed it to them."

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut. "All I'm asking of you is to give Sasuke sanctuary until I've spoken to her father."

"No."

"Father, please-"

"In case you've forgotten: the Uchiha clan is an apex clan. The leaders of an entire territory. And they are not known for being merciful and understanding. What are the chances that our leaders, the Sarutobi clan, are going to aid us in our war against all of _Anger Empire _knowing it was caused because a _boy _couldn't keep his cock in his uniform."

Naruto flinched. "I love her." He pleaded, bowing his head. "Please..."

"I cannot and will not put the lives of all my people at risk because you wasted your heart on a unattainable woman."

"She loves me also." His voice cracked with emotion. He looked up at his father. "I beg of you."

"If she loved you she would have turned her back on you and never looked back."

"She almost did."

Minato frowned, giving him a bitter smile. "You should have let her."

Naruto slammed the floor with his palms. "I couldn't! I can't! Wouldn't you have done the same for mother?"

"That was before I became clan leader and was faced with my responsibilities."

"So you would have turned your back on her?"

Minato scowled. "Do you even realize what you are asking of me? Are you even remotely aware of the fact that you're asking me to sacrifice the lives of thousands of innocent men, women and _children_ just because you like the idea of cuddling up with the Uchiha princess every night?!"

"I know my plight seems unreasonable, but if you'd just let her stay here while I travel to-"

"It's _not_ happening. Beg, plead and grovel all you want, but my answer will not change!"

"I'll fix it!" Naruto continued relentlessly, "She just needs a place to stay until I do."

"Going over there is not going to fix anything. It will only get you killed."

"So be it! At least I will die knowing I've done everything in my power for the woman I love!"

"Are you completely oblivious to the consequences your death will have on your mother and I, not to mention both our clans."

"Menma can replace me." Naruto countered desperately.

"_Menma_?!"

Naruto flinched, realizing how ridiculous he was beginning to sound. There was no way in hell Menma would ever be considered as a replacement. His twin brother had ruined his chances when he started talking about overthrowing the Sarutobi clan and merging the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan purely to increase their military power.

"Alright. Naruko then."

His sister had just started puberty. She was more concerned with boys than politics at the moment, but it was nothing some strict tutors couldn't fix. Besides, the girl was smart and talented. He saw a lot of himself in her. She was like a younger, female version of him.

"Naruko is already being trained into becoming our liaison with the Sabaku clan."

"She's young. You can re-train her."

"_Enough!_ Get out!"

His father's giant bat charged at him, angrily scratching at his face until he got up and fled the office. He stood in the hallway, chest heaving, palms sweating and shaking, barely able to contain his furious tears.

He hated politics.

000

"What happened to you?"

The sight of Sasuke laying on his bed with a book in her hand, hair sprawled around her, kimono half undone, managed to calm him down somewhat. She was so beautiful, bathing in the light of the morning sun. The poorly disguised worry in her eyes made him smile, melting away the remaining rage.

"The meeting with my father didn't go as planned."

"What are talking about? I thought your parents already knew about us?"

Sasuke sat up causing her kimono to slid off her shoulders, almost revealing a pink nipple. Naruto tore his eyes away from her cleavage, focusing on the map of _Thousand Suns_ pinned to his bedroom wall. Travelling to the Uzumaki clan and back would take at least six hours. Now that his father was aware of Naruto's relationship with Sasuke, he couldn't afford to leave her alone for so long. No doubt the clan leader had already figured out that he was hiding her in his house by now. Taking her with him while seeking audience with his mother was also out of the question.

He could… drop her off at Sakura's…

He pondered this. When they'd been younger, their parents had tried to match-make them, but were unsuccessful. Sakura had hated him on sight and he, in turn, had been rather terrified of the violent girl. Their relationship somehow blossomed into an unlikely friendship as they grew older and more mature. Whereas his parents soon realized that romance was out of the question, Sakura's parents continued to be hopeful. He didn't know how they would react to him bringing Sasuke over.

Perhaps Shikamaru was a better choice. He'd have to make a detour, but at least he'd be certain that Sasuke would be safe there. His family wouldn't ask questions and Shikamaru himself was a strategic genius who was more than capable of dealing with a situation should one arise.

"We're taking a little trip. I need to speak with my mother so we… what?"

Sasuke was glowering at him. "You didn't answer my question. What happened?"

Naruto sighed, knowing it was no use to stay quiet. She would throw a fit if he did. "Politics."

"I knew it!" Sasuke got up and readjusted her kimono. When she reached for her bag, Naruto panicked and grabbed her by the wrist. She turned to glare at him. "You lied to me! You said your parents accepted us. What else did you lie about?"

Naruto growled. He was not in the mood to argue with her, but he had to convince her not to give up. "It doesn't matter."

"Of course, it matters. You told me your parents knew and supported us. You told me that my clan would never consider war with yours. And now I find out that that is not the case. That we are fighting this alone."

"I never mentioned war."

"You don't have to. I'm not stupid. Why else would you lie?"

"Giving up on me is that easy for you, is it?" Naruto snapped. "You find out that the odds aren't as favorable as you believed and you just run away with your tail between your legs? The only tail that has any place between your legs is _mine_."

Sasuke pushed him away. "You perverted fox – is that all you think about? Is that worth dying for?"

"You think I'm willing to risk my life and the fate of my clan for a tight cunt?" Naruto hissed though clenched teeth. "I _love_ you. How many times do you want me to say it, to prove it, to you. I thought I had finally penetrated that pretty little head of yours last night."

"With lies!"

"My love for you is _not _a lie!"

"But everything else you said was." Sasuke whispered harshly, hitting his chest. "You played me. Took advantage of my ignorance. How dare you."

"Put yourself in my shoes, Sasuke, and tell me how fucking desperate I am to have lied just to have you with me for one more night."

Sasuke's bottom lip quivered so much she had to bit it. He hated that expression. Distraught. Confusion. Helplessness. Fear.

"Where?"

Naruto blinked. "What?"

Sasuke's voice was shaky. "A trip to where?"

He smiled at her, but she did not return it. "Like I said, I need to speak with my mother. You will be staying with a friend of mine in the meantime."

"Who?"

"Nara Shikamaru. He is a good friend. We can trust him."

"Can I trust you?"

The question was like a kick to the gut. He had spent half his young adult life wondering the same thing about her. He couldn't remember how many times he had accused her of tricking him, using him, lying to him. And now that they were finally admitting their feelings to another, he was the one lying while she tried to open up to him.

"Sasuke…" He moved towards her, but she evaded his touch and turned her back to him. Another kick to the gut. "You're angry with me and I can't blame you. But I didn't do it to hurt you."

"You're treating me like an idiot and a coward. I'm trying to be realistic."

"I'm scared too, Sasuke." Naruto admitted. "Hell, I've never felt this cornered in my life. I'm still shaking from the conversation I had with my father. Every time you move I'm scared you'll leave. Every time you speak my heart jumps and I'm afraid you'll tell me to give up. I _don't_ give up, Sasuke. I won't give you up, and maybe that's selfish of me, but I can't… I just can't."

"You're a demon." Sasuke breathed, shuddering. He stared at her slender neck as she swiped her long hair to the side, noting the horripilation caused by her anxiety.

"_Heaven knows the scent of a woman, but you, my love, must be a heathen goddess for my soul you stole from me…"_ He sang, slowly walking over and embracing her. He felt her inhale sharply as their skin touched, a shiver running all the way from his toes to her fingertips and back. _"And so I pray for the wicked and beg my treacherous heart for mercy as I chase her into the fiery seas…__Oh, gods of destruction, I am begging you, please – burn this seed of love within me. I'm drained and defeated, I can barely speak – erase her or place her in my arms so I may sleep."_

Sasuke leaned her head back onto his shoulder. Her breathing was even and her eyes closed as they half-danced around the room.

"_Oh, goddess of wine and divinity, there is a man who's been taunting me. He's careless, defenseless and weak - but he makes love to me in my dreams. Oh, goddess of roses and tranquility, forgive me for I have sinned. The man of my dreams has caught up to me. I don't care what it takes – I must have him."_

Her voice was as beautiful as she was. He basked in her scent and her touch as their song seeped into the walls of his bedroom. A memory he would cherish forever.

"_And the deities might oppose us and come after us. Let them come. They'll send heartless demons and furious angels to destroy us. Let them come. I will hold you, I will kiss you, I'll make love to you and when they come – the skies will roar..."_

"It's a beautiful song. My parents sang it to each other on their wedding." Naruto said quietly, careful not to break the spell.

"It's a song about doomed love, Naruto." Sasuke replied, equally as softly. "A couple who were opposed by both heaven and hell. They died."

"They died together." Naruto corrected. "And their love was so strong that not even the gods could defeat it so it lingers in this world to this day."

Sasuke turned her head to look at him, a lock of her hair tickling his chin. "All I hear is despair and death yet you see triumph and a romance that conquered even the gods. That's the difference between you and me."

Naruto sighed, not knowing what to say to that because it was true. Sasuke seemed to absorb negativity which made her blind to everything else. Naruto, on the other hand, focused solely on positivity, ignoring the rest. Sasuke liked to think that his way was better, but it wasn't. Not really. There was no profit in smelling roses and pretending their thorns didn't exist. Just like there was nothing to gain in avoiding the roses because of their thorns.

"I want to make love to you, my heathen goddess." He breathed in her ear. He could feel her heartbeat quicken as his hands moved to undo her kimono.

"What about our trip." She asked breathlessly.

"It can wait. We will go." Naruto smirked against her neck. "After you scream my name."

He pulled at the cords of her obi. Thankfully, it wasn't tied all the way or he would've been plucking at it for minutes.

"You're getting better. At last." Sasuke said with an amused smirk.

Naruto mock-glared at her before frowning at her robes. The first time he had tried undressing her had been disastrous. Sasuke had almost cried laughing as he attempted to untangle her kimono. In the end, he had admitted defeat and waited impatiently as she stripped for him. She had taken longer than necessary, teasing him with glimpses of smooth, creamy skin until he was a whimpering mess. After the ninth time he realized he would have to figure out the puzzle that was her clothes for the sake of his sanity. Sasuke hadn't cooperated. She seemed to find his flustered struggle entertaining.

"I suddenly remember promising to get back at you for all those times you teased me."

He was pleased to see that higher-than-thou smirk falter. "Your memory is failing you. No such thing happened."

"Oh no, you're not going to talk your way out of it this time."

Sasuke studied his devious smile. "I request a time-out."

"Denied."

"I wish to adjust my strategy." She giggled as he chased her around the bed.

"I wish to adjust your clothing onto my floor."

"You deviant!"

"Muahahaha!" He smacked her bottom, feeling absolutely giddy when it made her squeal. He loved her so much when she was like this – playful, worriless, happy. He was scared his heart might actually pop with fondness when Sasuke turned around and pouted, half-naked and blushing cheeks.

The moment was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. "Naruto?"

"Menma?" The blood drained from Naruto's face. Fuck. He had not been expecting someone so soon. He turned to signal to Sasuke to hide, but she was already grabbing her clothes and looking around for a place to conceal herself. He quickly ushered her into the closet, ignoring her look of 'seriously? The closet?'.

"I'm coming in." Menma opened the door as Naruto went to his living room to greet him.

Physically, they were almost completely identical. They had a different haircut, different tattoos and markings, different scars and a different look in their eyes. Naruto didn't like his twin brother. He never had. And the feeling was mutual. Even as children, there had been animosity between them. Menma had always considered him more as a rival than a brother, always blaming Naruto for his own failure, and he never forgave him for being chosen as the heir of both the Namikaze Clan and the Uzumaki Clan. Naruto stopped trying to befriend them when they were teenagers, but Menma, as always, had taken it the wrong way and accused him of thinking he was better than him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Drop the oblivious act, brother. We have reasons to believe that you've offered asylum to someone without permission. That's illegal."

"Is it? I didn't realize having a woman over was against our law."

"It is when she's not supposed to be here and her presence in your house could potentially lead to a war with a very powerful adversary."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'm guessing father was too busy to bother so he sent you in his stead. You always have enough time on your hands."

Menma's face darkened. "In case you've forgotten, I have been chosen to act as the disciplinary head of our household should father have other matters to attend to. And, for your information, I am training to become the clan representative."

Naruto snorted. "You and I both know that 'clan representative' is a nice way of saying you'll be filling in for me at inter-clan meetings that are either too dangerous for me to join or I won't have enough time to go to."

Menma smirked. "The funny thing about attending an inter-clan meeting as a clan representative means I have the power to make decisions in your name."

Naruto's face fell. "You'd use the position to cause me grief? That's low. Even for you."

Menma shrugged. "I fight for what I think is right in any way I can, brother. It's one of the few things we have in common."

"Overthrowing the Sarutobi clan is not 'doing what is right'. It's an act of ambition and self-interest."

"Ambition, yes. But self-interest? Really? Being the apex clan of _Thousand Suns_ would not only benefit me."

"There is nothing wrong with our clan as it is. You want to cause trouble and disrupt the peace we currently enjoy for no reason."

"We are better than them and you know it." Menma hissed. "Not to mention, the Sarutobi clan rejected the Uzumaki Clan's request to join the _Thousand Suns_ territory for years, leaving us vulnerable and without any allies save for the Namikaze Clan who risked its rank within the territory by helping us when we were preyed upon by the beasts of the borderlands."

"We? Us?!" Naruto repeated incredulously. "This happened _before we were born_."

"Doesn't mean that it did not affect us or the environment we grew up in."

"Your vendetta against the Sarutobi clan is based on stories you heard as a child instead of personal experience. Grow up, Menma."

Naruto was certain his brother was going to attack him judging by the expression on his face. But Menma merely smirked maliciously before walking around the room, opening doors and checking to see if there was anyone inside.

"Usually, comments like that would set me off. But now that you're on the verge of losing your position as heir of the Namikaze clan because of a woman, there is little you can say to ruin my day, brother."

"Even so, father would never even consider you as a replacement."

Menma slammed the door to his terrace closed with great force. Naruto was surprised it was still in its hinges. His twin snarled at him but didn't reply. Instead he made his way to his bedroom with determined eyes.

"Naruko will be the one to replace me if I am removed from my position." Naruto continued, hoping to break Menma before he found what, or better yet _who_, he was looking for.

"Naruko will not be a problem."

Naruto paused. Something about the way he said that unnerved him. "What do you mean?"

"I meant it as I said it. Naruko will not be a problem for me or my plans." Menma replied calmly as he checked under the bed. He moved to the curtains next, pulling them aside roughly.

"What plans do you have?"

Menma turned to face him, looking him dead in the eye. "Wouldn't you like to know."

He headed for the closet. Naruto's heart leapt as he ripped the door open and looked inside. Judging from the way his shoulders slumped, Sasuke had somehow managed to make herself invisible in his tiny closet. He steeled his jaw when Menma picked something off the ground and showed it to him. It was a layer of Sasuke's kimono robes.

"So it's true. You're having an illicit affair with Her Highness Uchiha Sasuke herself." Menma sneered.

"It's not an affair seeing as neither of us are married or engaged. And there is nothing illicit about love."

"Love?!" Menma laughed disbelievingly. "You think she loves you?"

"I _know_ she loves me." Naruto replied confidently.

Menma's smirk fell. "You expect me to believe that you, of all people, managed to ensnare the Uchiha princess? The most wanted and desired woman in the world? You? How did you do it?"

Naruto shrugged. "I courted her."

"So did every other man who's ever laid eyes on her. What makes you so special?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Menma angrily threw the kimono layer onto the floor, jaw so tense that his gums were white. "Where is she?"

"I don't know."

"Fuck you!" His brother roared. "I know you're keeping her here. I can practically smell her."

Naruto shrugged again. "Good luck finding her."

Good luck, indeed. Clever, little Sasuke had used the conversation as a distraction and silently moved to the bed where she hid. Menma wouldn't think to check it again. At least, not while he was still reasonable. If he got anymore enraged it might turn into a fight. It wouldn't be the first time Naruto's house crumbled during one of their arguments.

"I'm going to make myself some tea. Knock yourself out." He removed himself from his brother's sight, hoping it would calm him down. But Menma followed him.

"That's it. You're hiding her in the kitchen, aren't you?"

Naruto sighed, relieved that his twin was no longer in his bedroom, but annoyed at the fact that the search would probably take longer than he thought. They would have to leave at night. Knowing Menma, he'd probably keep an eye on his house from the outside for a while after finishing. Heavens knew his brother had problems letting things go.

000

"You make dreadful tea."

"Could you leave it alone? I said I was sorry."

Sasuke had to hide under the bed for almost four hours and was not happy. Menma had sensed that Naruto was trying harder than usual to get rid of him and decided to stay for dinner. She still blamed him for it though. She glared at him while she sipped his 'dreadful tea' and nibbled on the leftovers.

"Why didn't you just throw him out?"

"Because that would have made me suspicious. I've already given my father reasons to believe that I'm hiding you here. If I give him any more, the next time they search my house it will be done by him personally. And he _will_ find you."

"Then you should have taken him to the market to shop for food. Would have given me some time to stretch my legs."

"And enough time to escape. Which, again, would've made me suspicious."

"Well, the least you could've done was give me something to drink in the meantime. My throat was parched and this tea tastes like leather."

"Oh, I'm sorry, princess. Allow me to fetch you the insanely expensive tea made by the Someya Clan. Would you like the usual rich blend that smells like flowers and tastes like cake?" Naruto snapped sarcastically.

"I don't like cake."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "At least you didn't have to deal with Menma all day."

"At least Menma got fresh tea."

"Enough with the tea!"

"Then get the hint and make a new pot! One that doesn't numb my tongue."

"I can think of something else that could numb your tongue." Naruto mumbled as he walked to the terrace.

"It had better be tea!" Sasuke called after him.

Naruto almost screamed in frustration. He shook his head. He had almost forgotten how difficult she could be. He relit the coals, filled the kettle with water and placed it on top of the fire. He chuckled as he watched the flames dance.

Gods, how he loved that woman.


End file.
